Sora's Diary
by Heather Hitsman
Summary: Sara Jenkins is done being a blood thirsty monster. So she moves away leaving everything about her old self behind, including her name, hair colour and even eye color. Once she enters Mystic Falls, she becomes Sora Bylthe, a firey red head with a new look on her undead life.
1. Saturday, September 5th, 2009 Morning

Sara's Diary

Saturday, September 5th, 2009

Dear Diary,

I know I should have left by now, I am sure that the other people in this town have found out about me by now. It has been 107 years, but I have lost all control of myself. When the hunger rushes over me I turn into an uncontrollable monster. So, I am leaving tonight, bringing everything I can and telling no one. Hopefully, I'll find a new town far away from here, a town that has not been poisoned by the blood sucking venom of vampires, one where I can start over.

A town where I will leave Sara Jenkins behind and all the misery and death that came with her. I will become a new person. I am leaving my diary here in the home that is now no longer mine. I have decided to leave it behind, it only holds memories that I don't wish to remember. It contains the story of the change I went through and the carnage I have created. It will be under my window seat.

I am leaving my past behind, in the house I grew up in, in the town I have betrayed. I am saying good bye to my old life, goodbye to North Shadow, good bye to Sara Jenkins… and hello to Sora Blythe.

I'm going to Mystic Falls

Good Bye!

_**Sora's Diary**_

_**The Vampire Diaries New Edition**_

_Saturday, September 5__th__ 2009_

I arrived in Mystic Falls at six in the morning. The early morning rain trickled on the windows of the backseat of the cab. The driver was listening to a hard core rap song on his dinosaur of an iPod; it was so loud I was surprised his ears weren't bleeding through the ear buds. I glanced out the window at the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign as it passed by. I was in my new home.

I felt something inside of me begin to change. I looked at my hair as it began to curl and turn red. I had no idea what was going on! This caught the driver's attention; he stared at me through the rear view mirror. I felt a burning sensation in my eyes, I blinked, and my eye colour changed. The sight of my 'change' made the driver gasp and slam on the brakes. I looked at my reflection in the taxi window, my eyes were now green.

"What the fuck just happened, don't-"

I leaned forward and peered into his eyes.

"I came into this cab with red hair and green eyes", I told the driver as I compelled him.

I threw the money for the ride at him and left the cab. I was just outside the town square. No souls walked the streets and no cars were driven. So, with my suitcase in hand, I used my super speed and ran.

When I finally ran off my energy, I stopped, and looked around. I was standing beside a giant weeping willow. It was near a huge house. For some reason, as I looked at the tree, I felt something pushing me towards it. A force inside of me telling me the tree was a good place to stay for now. When I climbed up the tree I sat amongst its branches and felt at home.

I sat in my new home and observed my surroundings. The house beside me was completely quiet.

"Maybe I should check out my new neighbors", I thought to myself.

I stood up in the tree, prepared myself, and jumped all the way from there to the roof of the house.

"Hmm, let's see who lives here."

I used my vampire super hearing to hear the conversations going on inside.

"Jeremy, I need to talk to you. Jere", a girl voice yelled.

"I need to get a better look at this", I thought to myself.

I walked on the roof towards the back of the house, following the sound of banging in a door. I swung myself on to the window sill of a window at the back of the house. There was a girl that looked my age with long brown hair knocking on the door that must have been the room containing whoever Jeremy was.

"Jeremy! Jeremy!"

The door opened and a boy with short, curly brown hair stepped out. His eyes were red and my enhanced sense of smell picked up the odor of pot. He must have been the guy named Jeremy.

"Yes, Elena", Jeremy responded with disgust.

The girl, whose name must have been Elena, sniffed the air.

"Is that pot? Were you smoking POT"! Elena looked frustrated and unimpressed. Jeremy's cute face began to grow angry.

"Elena would you stop acting like you're my mother, you're not! Just let me live my life", Jeremy screamed in anger. He stormed his way down the stairs.

I used my enhanced speed to get up on the roof again and to the front of the house. I saw Jeremy slam the front door and leave the house.

"I guess this is my cue", I whispered to myself.

I jumped down from the roof and walked to the front door. Before I could knock on the front door, it opened and Elena almost ran over me.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, if you're going after that guy, he's long gone now."

"Yes, that guy is my troublesome brother", Elena sighed.

"I'm lucky I don't have to deal with siblings", I smiled, "I'm Sora."

I reached my hand out for her to shake. Elena smiled back at me.

"I'm Elena", she said as she accepted my hand shake.

"I just moved in nearby and wanted to meet my neighbors."

As I finished speaking I realized that Elena was staring at my hair.

"Your hair is so red, it's beautiful", she spoke mesmerized by my new hair color.

She finally snapped out of her trance and quickly said, "It was very nice to meet you, Sora. Listen I have to catch up with my brother, but why don't you come over tonight at like seven. Me and a friend are having a slumber party tonight and you could come if you want too. It would be a good way to make new friends, since you're new to Mystic Falls and all."

"I would love to, Elena. Thank you."

Elena stepped by me, I watched my new 'neighbor' as she left. I smiled and jumped into my willow tree. In one of the large branches of the trees was my magic suitcase. It was enchanted by a witch who had a crush on me when I was Sara, poor Zack did not know what he was getting into. The suitcase will never become full, I can put anything I want in it, and it always knows what I want when I open it. I grabbed the suitcase, opened it, and my black sunglasses were sitting inside it.

"Works every time, thank you Zack", I said with a smirk.

I jumped out of my tree and used my Vampire Super Speed to get to the Mystic Falls High School. It was abandoned, thanks to summer's call, except for a couple of teachers. I found the administrative office. Inside was a small, black woman with beautiful brown eyes sitting behind the desk.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Sora Blythe. I've been transferred here from North Shadow Tech", I told the woman with a smile.

She typed on the computer keyboard, and then her face turned from a smile to a frown.

"You don't seem to be in our system, dear."

"Well", I lowered my sunglasses and looked into her eyes, "I'm sure you just missed it", I assured the woman as I compelled her.

A blank look went over her face. She looked at the computer, began to type again. She smiled. "Oh yes, here you are. Sora Blythe, transferred to Mystic Falls High School by means of-"

"-moving" I answered.

After minutes of information swapping, questions and answers, we were finally done.

"Okay. You are now officially a student at Mystic Falls High School".

She handed me my schedule with a smile.

"Thanks, Bye".

I decided to take a nice walk through the forest. It was beautiful even though it was cloudy. Days like this were perfect for vampires, like me, because the sun's UV rays aren't as strong as they are on sunny days, but I do not have to worry about that thanks to my witch-boy, Zach. He made me an enchanted necklace that keeps the sun from burning me. It was a purple gem hanging from a chain before I made my transformation, now it is as red as a glistening ruby. I was on a trail in the woods. Every so often, I would pass a tree with a pink plastic square hammered into it. There was a strange smell in the air, it smelt like pine needles and … oranges. My eyes followed my nose to a figure walking up the trail. He was a hiker, I think, but he was about a mile ahead of me and I couldn't see him completely.

I heard my foot crunch a stick under me, and then suddenly an ear popping, ringing noise rang through my head. I threw my hands over my ears and began to scream in pain. As I threw myself around, I fell over a rock. My leg broke and the bone ripped through my skin. The buzzing in my head stopped as my hands flew to my leg.

All of a sudden, my nose was filled with the scent of oranges. The hiker was running towards me.

"Oh my, are you alright miss", he got closer and saw my leg, "Oh no, we better get you to a hospital!"

I looked from his terrorized face to my rapidly healing leg. "I'm fine. I can get to the hospital myself", I said with no pain.

"No, it's alright dear. I'll get you to a hospital, don't you worry."

I gazed deeply into his eyes and began to compelle him. "I just tripped, my leg is fine."

"You only tripped over the rock."

I snapped the bone in my leg back in place and within a second my leg was healed. When I looked up, the hiker was walking away from me. I got up and ran back to my willow tree.


	2. Saturday, September 5th, 2009 Evening

Sora's Diary

Saturday, September 5th, 2009 (Afternoon)

Dear Diary,

With a little bit of my old self still in me, I have decided to start a new diary. I have found a nice place to live, it's called Mystic Falls, and it's very… vintage. Something strange happened as I entered this place, I changed, I made a transformation. My once long blonde hair has turned red and curly and my old sea blue eyes have turned moss green. My craving for blood seems to have left me. I'm starting to feel refreshed and energized without any blood at all.

I am currently staying in a tree near a huge house. Being a vampire definitely has some perks like not needing to sleep in a warm house every night (But I know I will soon find a true home). I have also enrolled myself in the Mystic Falls High School. Soon I will be settled in and making friends, I'm sure of it. I am starting to think this will all lead to the good side of my new life!

Party at Elena's House Tonight! It's time To Make Some New Friends!

Saturday September 5th 2009 (Evening)

I watched as Jeremy left the house again. It was night now, the moon shown over me as I watched him walk away from the house. My watch alarm went off telling me it was 7:30 pm.

"Here we go." I jumped out of my tree and landed perfectly safe, but something strange happened. When I hit the ground, it felt like all my blood rushed to my head. My fangs came out and when I opened my eyes I could feel them burning. Once I stood up I felt normal again.

As I started to walk towards Elena's house, I heard the door slam. I stopped walking.

"Well, I guess the other guest has arrived."

I smiled and used my vampire speed to run to the front door. When I knocked on the door, I didn't recognize the person who opened it. The girl I met earlier this morning had looked angry, worried and upset, but now Elena was smiling happily.

"Hey Sora, you made it. Come in!"

Elena walked away from the door. I did not even think about not being able to walk into Elena's house without her permission. "Oh, the weaknesses of vampires", I thought to myself.

"Uh, Elena?"

Her face questioned me as she came back.

"What's the problem", she laughed.

I thought as fast as I could of what I could say to get her to say the right words.

"Sorry I… didn't hear you, what did you say?"

She smiled and said, "You can come in, Sora." The force that was keeping from entering the house disappeared and I stepped in. She led me to her living room, where her friend was waiting for us. She stood up and walked over to us.

"Bonnie, this is Sora".

"Hi, I'm Bonnie, nice to meet you."

I considered shaking her hand, but as she looked at me, my gut told me not too. I sat down on the couch beside… no one. Elena had sat down beside Bonnie on the couch across from me. They were both staring at me with wide eyes; their heads were tilted to the side. When the awkwardness finally got to me I spoke.

"What!"

Bonnie was the first to respond, but she did not stop staring.

"It's your… hair. It's so red", she explained. Suddenly, Elena shook the stare off and responded.

"I know, I thought it was to red to be natural."

I knew I was going to hear this a lot more.

Bonnie got one last stare and then she screamed, "Oh my gosh, that's exactly what I thought, Elena! You will have to show me where you get your hair dyed."

"Um, sorry Bonnie. My hair is naturally this colour."

"That is amazing. You are so lucky", Bonnie screamed.

I didn't notice when I first sat down, but it was like there was an aura of happiness around these two friends as they sat and talked to each other, though behind Elena's smile I could detect a pit of sadness that she was trying to tuck away in the back of her heart.

"So, Elena told me that you just moved to Mystic Falls", Bonnie said interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, I just moved in a couple houses down the block."

"Where did you live before", asked Elena.

"I lived in North Shadow with my aunt."

"Do you still live with her", Bonnie asked.

I had to question how much I could tell the two girls in front of me. I looked at both of them, their eyes so trusting, waiting for my answer. I let the sorrow of my aunt's death wash over me and decided to tell them the almost truth.

"No. No I don't, she was murdered a couple months ago when we were out for a walk. He killed her, but didn't touch me. I didn't have anyone else after she died. I tried to live on my own in our house for a while, but the anger and sadness was too much for me to handle, so I moved away".

I looked up from my hands at the listeners of my story. Bonnie had her hand over her mouth and a look of saddening surprise on her face.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry", she said.

"Did they ever find the guy who did it?" My vision shifted to Elena. She had responded to my story differently. Her face looked upset, but more understanding of what I felt then upset. How could she understand?

"No… They never caught him. The police didn't even have an idea of who it was. There were no witnesses and I never saw him so I couldn't speak to a sketch artist."

Bonnie glanced at her friend. Elena looked upset still. Bonnie had an expression of caring compassion for her. She wrapped her arm around Elena and squeezed gently. Then she looked up at me. My face must have looked as confused as I felt.

"Is it alright if I tell her, Elena?"

I had no idea what was going on.

"What's wrong, Elena?"

Elena shook her head in agreement with Bonnie.

"I'll go get some drinks", she told Bonnie as she stood and walked to the kitchen.

Bonnie watched as her friend left the room. She began to explain once Elena was out of ear shot.

"Elena's parents died recently in a car accident. She was the only one who made it out alive. She has been miserable since it happened." She half smiled. "Actually, today was the first day that Elena has seemed happy since the accident. Maybe you moving here was a blessing. You two seem to have a lot in common."

I knew exactly what she meant. Elena was feeling the same thing that I felt years ago. Everyone I ever called family was dead. The preceding years had left me with no one but myself. When you are a vampire though all your humanly needs, including the need for others around you, slowly disappear. I stopped caring about death years ago.

It would be a simple task to change the mood in this house. A simple compelling and everyone would have a good time. It would not affect my new found friendship with Elena. It would just help her pain disappear. I turned to Bonnie.

"I'm going to go talk to her", I told Bonnie as I stood.

"Okay", Bonnie responded as she pulled out her phone to text.

Elena was looking through her fridge when I walked into the kitchen. She glanced over in my direction.

"Oh, hey" she greeted me with a fake smile. She pulled three cans of Pepsi out of the fridge and slammed the door.

"I'm sorry about your parents, Elena." Acting like she did not hear me, she reached into a cupboard for three glasses. "I know how it feels to lose the most important people in your life. It feels like your heart has been ripped from your chest, like you will never be happy again, but you can't let misery run your life. Life will not seem worth living if you do."

Elena put the glasses down on the counter. A tear ran down her cheek. She turned towards me, tears filling her eyes. Before she could say something, I reached out and hugged her hard. She put her head on my shoulder and cried. For minutes, I held Elena as she cried away her misery. I pushed her away from me, so I could see her eyes. I began to compelle her.

"Tonight, you are going to forget about your parents' death. You are going to have a kick-ass night and tomorrow when you remember about your parents, you are going to let go of the past and enjoy life".

Elena blinked twice, wiped the tears from her eyes, and gave me another hug.

"I'm so glad I met you", she whispered in my ear as we hugged. Our embrace ended. "You are a great friend, Sora".

I felt a rush of emotion fill me. I was happy. I was happy to be called a friend. For years I was called a hateful, backstabbing, bitch, who didn't care about anyone about herself. Now I truly was someone else, I was a friend.

Elena opened the pop cans and poured the Pepsi into the glasses. Then she handed one to me.

"Let's Party", Elena laughed. She ran out to the living room, surprising Bonnie. Elena put the other two glasses on the table, I did the same. She turned on the radio and we all started to dance. As we danced, Bonnie looked to me and mouthed the words 'Thank you'. Elena was dancing, laughing, and smiling again, but I had made more than just Elena's day.

We danced and danced until Bonnie and Elena insisted that we watch a movie. We were looking through Elena's movie collection when someone slammed the front door. Elena's head looked in the direction of the door. She looked angry, which made me know exactly who it was.

"Has he been out all night again", Bonnie whispered.

Loud footsteps traveled from the doorway up the stairs. Elena nodded. Elena stood ready to put up a fight.

"Jeremy!" I stood beside her.

"Elena, why don't you let me talk to him?" She looked at me doubtfully. "Trust me I have dealt with worse in my life time, I know what I'm doing". Elena sighed and then stepped out of my way.

I walked to the front door. Jeremy was walking back down the stairs. I watch him. His face was blank, he had a dazed look in his eyes, and there was a smell of weed that lingered in the air around him.

"Hey, I'm Sora Blythe. I'm your sister's new friend".

"Hey", he said as he walked right past me. I followed him into the kitchen.

"She has told me a lot about you". Still ignoring me he walked to the fridge and opened it.

"Yeah, like how I am a big disappointment to her", he grimaced.

I stepped beside him and touched his shoulder.

"Actually, she told me how creative you are and I heard how talented you are on a board."

He stopped looking in the fridge and turned to look at me. He looked confused.

"She told you that?"

I was relieved to see him smile, even though what I told him was a lie. I took my hand off his shoulder and sat on the counter beside the fridge. Jeremy looked back in the fridge and pulled out a Pepsi.

"Yeah, she did. You know, I just moved to Mystic Falls, so I don't know good places to go boarding. Maybe you could show me", I asked. He placed the Pepsi on the counter beside me and opened it.

"Well, I don't really skateboard anymore", he confessed as he opened the same cupboard Elena did to grab a glass. "But, maybe I could"-

All of a sudden, the glass Jeremy was reaching for fell to the floor and smashed into a million jagged pieces.

"Crap", Jeremy yelled. He bent down and began to pick up the shards of glass. I knew that was not a good idea.

"Wait, Jeremy, you shouldn't"-

Then I smelt it. The hot, sweet smell of the one thing in the world I had to avoid and here it was dripping in front of me. Jeremy had cut his hand on a piece of glass. He dropped the shard and grabbed a rag to wrap around his hand. Something inside of me began to change. My eyes burned and my teeth grew out. I felt an uncontrollable hunger inside of me. I had to leave now before something bad happened. I walked as fast as I could out of the kitchen. I heard Jeremy ask me where I was going. My walking became a run as I passed the living room. I pushed the door open and used my vampire speed to get far away from the house.

I lost all conscious thought and control. The last thing I remember seeing was the blur of trees as I ran past them. Then black out.

When I regained consciousness, there was something slimy between my lips. I was outside in the middle of the forest. It was extremely dark. I licked my lips and knew right away what the slimy substance was. Blood! I ran with vampire speed to a nearby truck stop. I bursted through the bathroom door and gazed at myself in the mirror over the rusty sink. I had twigs and leaves in my hair, blood smeared around my mouth, but that was not the scariest part. As I looked from my blood stained mouth to my eyes I realized something was wrong with me because the eyes that stared back at me were not my moss green eyes, but the purple eyes of my formal self and as I raised my hand to my face, I saw the limp body of a dead rabbit still in my hand, dripping blood down my fingers.


End file.
